The Bully
by SailorXPrincessXHalloween
Summary: New school. New teachers. New books. New threats. 12 year old Tiffany finds herself eventually at the mercy of an increasingly sadistic bully. Between tough classes, strange dreams and difficult choices, will Tiffany go past the point of no return?


_This is going to be a revival of a past story I had done but I'm going to re do and I'm positive it'll be much better and I hope you like it! _

Characters- Main

Tiffany- Age (12) Height-4'6, Race- African American-Hair- Shoulder length, curly, dark brown) Eyes- Light brown-(Initially StekHen Middle School) Currently attends Truman Prep school in New Chester, PA

Melanie- Age (10) Height- 4'2, Race- Latina- Hair- Black and waist length, long bangs that reach eyes, eyes- dark green- Brittany's roommate although she is two grades younger than Brittany (each room houses at least five girls but Melanie and Brittany room with just each other because I suppose Brittany comes from a wealthy family and Melanie does too!)

Characters (Supporting) 

Priscilla- Brittany's mother (age- 41- height- 5'9, a high ranking nurse/owner of a firm)

Anthony- Brittany's father- (40-6'2, therapist and volunteer fireman/part time teacher)

Martha- The nanny for Brittany's family- tall and slender, about mid-20s, very mysterious and happened to show up to the house hold one summer and has been working for the family ever since Brittany was nine- this is when her parents' careers really took off. In fact, it is Martha who suggests Brittany attends the Prep school.. I wonder why…)

Sophie- Brittany's elder sister (15- 5'5, does not attend prep school, but attends a private all-girl's school that rages in grades 6th-12th) a bit of a snob and vain but cares for her sister even if she doesn't act like it - long dark hair and crystal blue eyes wears glasses)

Reina- Martha's Mother- 42-5'8- strawberry blond hair that reaches the small of her back, dark brown eyes, Caucasian- Reporter

Pedro- Martha's Latino father J40- -6'1- sandy brown hair in spikes (3) Police officer

Villains/Bullies and anti-heroes

Kelly- age- 14- 5'3, chocolate hair eye- dull blue-her parents are both physicians so therefore, Kelly is one of the richest kids in school (aside from Brittany a couple of other boys) but the rivalry between Kelly and Brittany (who doesn't actually see Kelly as a rival. But does view her gradually as a threat to her safety)

Stephanie- 13-Irish-american- red hair-and deep ocean blue eyes hair reaches a couple inches past her with long bangs- 5'1- part of Kelly's 'posse'- a bookworm but one with a sharp tongue and a deep seated hatred for Brittany because she 'presumably' humiliated Kelly…she is really not shy but is like a shark and a vampire hybrid.. Which earns her the nickname Raven- she circles for prey…

Amy- 13- 4'11- long blonde hair and brown eyes( which appear to be bloodshot because of her somewhat serious allergies) she is very angst but is subtle in her hate and is very cold blooded and hard but does have a soft side for poetry and innocent victims… but she views Brittany as anything but innocent…

Aaron- 15)a tall,(5'10) jock of African descent.. Is very distant and is into sports and architecture and machines, reasonable but is the muscle of the group- Kelly's boyfriend.

Sam- 12 -5'0- a shy boy from Sweden who's recruited by Kelly as he has a crush on Brittany and Kelly promises Sam Brittany's love if she does her ( Kelly's) Bidding. Of course, he obeys without question until.. Well…, you shall see.

Other characters-

Andrea- 12-4'9- Brittany's dark natured cousin - dark hair with deep red streaks, black eyes and an dark anger to match. Carried dolls with eyes scratched out. She visits Brittany and offers somewhat unsettling advice to her cousin eventually, and helps her cousin when the bully does something truly horribly…

Others will be introduced, but these are the characters I felt like telling you about right now J

_Prologue_

_As Kelly leads me down the water worn stone steps to the basement, feelings of dread creep into my mind and begin gnawing at my heart. Why was she being so secretive? What did she possibly want to show me? Better yet, why has she been acting strangely nice and sweet to me for the past couple of days? I should turn and run back to my room. After all, this is the girl who had perceived me to be a nuisance, a piece of scum, someone that she loved to torment and was more than happy to hate. Both Kelly and her friends took time out to shove me in the halls, write me hateful messages and once I think someone was following me. I want to scream, but two of her crew are a moving wall behind me, ensuring I don't escape, while Kelly had an iron grip on my wrist. 'Run! Scream!' a voice is shouting in my head. I should listen to it. For all I know Kelly is planning to really hurt me in the dark of the basement. I tug on my skirt as the stale cool air grows muskier and cooler as we go further down the steps. Kelly is occasionally throwing me reassuring smiles, but I cant forget the venom in her eyes that one day in class. I try to smile back, but a soft whimper escapes my lips. 'Relax.' comes a light voice. I assume its Kelly or one of her friends. Finally, we reach the bottom. It's about 40 degrees and the smell stings at my nose, but my hand cant move to cover it. Eventually my nose gets used to it and Kelly nods at us and surprisingly, Aaron comes into view and kick the door. She gives makes a kissing sound at him as she taps the large, metallic gray door. 'Brittany.' Kelly steps close to me. Our shoes are touching as she places her hand on my right shoulder. "I have been thinking about you and what should be done to put a rest to this petty rivalry.." she seems to be lost in thought now. But I'm thinking, 'Rivalry? You tried to get me sent to jail!' Then she turns at me with a hard look. "The only way to settle this is for you to see things as I do. That means you must join with me. You'd have power, Brittany. You could sleep peacefully at night again." I freeze. How'd she know I was having vivid nightmares? Then I realize she's trying to get in my head again, just like my cousin has correctly assumed. I give Kelly a smile. "It'd be nice if we could be friends, Kelly. I hate the fact that we're always at odds and I don't even know what I did in the first place. But, I just want to talk." I smile slightly bigger, wondering how it was possible. Kelly stares at me and snaps her fingers and she turns and walks into the dark of the cellar. Students are prohibited from coming down here. Especially at this time of night. I keep saying, 'this is a bad idea. Ill get in trouble. What will Mom and Dad say when they find out I've been doing … Doing what? Stephanie pokes me and nearly snarls, 'Keep moving.' I obey and tiptoe at a steady, but quick rate after Kelly. I hear the door close behind me and for a moment we're all plunged into total darkness. I quickly think about those who are here. Amy, Kelly, Aaron, and Stephanie. Four against one. Aaron was the biggest, so he'd be a major threat if I tried to run. Amy wasn't a runner, but she was a great sleuth in the dark and could probably block me before I reached the stairs. Stephanie had gripped my arm after Kelly had walked away. The grip had only tightened when the lights went off. "Kelly?" I called out only to receive a slight shake. "Shut up.' Stephanie warned lowly. A few agonizing minutes slipped by before I heard someone speak. "Ok, it's ready. Turn on the lights." Kelly's voice is like a shot in the dark. Light suddenly burns at my eyes and I shut them quickly, feeling tears racing down my cheeks. It takes a minute before I dare to open them again. "Like I was saying, Brittany… You can join with me but first. You must be punished for humiliating me." My eyes fling open. "What?" I nearly shout. A pair of hands shove me to the hard floor. I feel my knees being skinned against the cold gravel as I try to catch myself with my arms. Amy stares down at me with a sneer as I feel something pull at my ponytail. It's a fist. I realize this as I'm yanked up my hair, a grim parody of a helping hand. My scalp feels like its on fire as Amy crosses her arms and says, " No one said you could sit." A pained gasp escapes my lips as I feel myself being dragged a little bit away from Amy. She waves with a mocking smile. "You need to learn to listen you your elders, you spoiled little brat." I hear Stephanie growl and I know its her pulling on my hair. "You're hurting me, Stephanie." I try to plead with her. Then ,she gasps, and stops in her tracks. She wheels me around, and shockingly, backhands me. It's not hard enough to send me to the ground, but its strong enough to make me stagger backwards several inches. "Shut up!" her voice is shrill. I hear a 'tsk-tsking' sound and I look to see Kelly approaching me while shaking her head, her mouth in a tight line. I gawk at her as I see she's not wearing her school dress but a long black dress with long sleeves and a red sash. I glance down to see she's wearing black slip ons and I look carefully back at her as she smiles, but there's no warmth or reassurance in this smile. This is a Kelly smile I would expect. Cold, calculating, and just plain mean. Aaron is trailing closely behind her, but he doesn't look at me. He's hypnotized by Kelly's presence. My eyes stare at her sneering smile and I realize that this is beyond all the insults, all the mean pranks, all the attempts to get even with me. This is pure, raw anger she wanted me to feel right now. Kelly's smile grows, as if she can sense my thoughts. She steps aside and I see a long metal pole, but then I look down to see a pair of chains sprawled out and my heart drops in terror as I hear Kelly whisper, "Bind her." _

_\_


End file.
